


New Old Friends

by yasminakohl



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminakohl/pseuds/yasminakohl
Summary: Just a simple walk in the park between two old friends.But then of course nothing is simple, neither man has actually met this version of the man next to him.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27
Collections: Star Trek Ships Advent Calender 2019





	New Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This story will truly only make sense if you’ve watched TOS, AOS and Discovery. 
> 
> Honestly I’m not sure the writers of Star Trek like Pike. They are awful mean to him.
> 
> Not a fix anything, just mentioning it.

Spock ignored the unfamiliar gate of the man next to him. Despite the years spent memorizing the sound, this stilted uneven version was still a comfort. Spock had, at one time, known exactly when to send a message to Number One, or in the worst of cases, Dr. Boyce directly. 

In truth the man next to him had been his training wheels (to speak colloquially) for a certain blond haired hazel-eyed captain.

But then, it had never been this man. This was a man who now walked with a cane after spending a year in a wheelchair. Spock wondered if there was ever a timeline in which Christopher Pike lived it out whole and undamaged. 

Christopher Pike knew nothing of the elderly Vulcan next to him. He knew he had chosen to use the name of Selek, to keep the confusion to a minimum. He knew he held a vast knowledge of events that hadn’t happened yet and would most likely not happen at all. Having received a personal request to walk with a man nearly three times his age had been unique enough for Pike to agree. But so far that’s all they had done, walk. “What’s on your mind, Ambassador?”

If Spock had been anyone else, the Admiral would have seen a blush raise to show the guilt in being caught staring, but Spock had had to much practice to let it show. He thanked Jim for that. “As I am Vulcan I have many things on my mind, Admiral.” He knew it was a bit of an obfuscation but he couldn’t stop himself. 

“Hmumm, I know you knew a Jim in another life, so I’m betting you’ve learned a lot my Spock hasn’t yet.”

“Perhaps, Jim is different here.”

“Hmmhm,” Pike knew there was more to it. He figured he had time to wait out this Spock, it’s not like either one of the was going to be running a marathon to get away from the other. 

His patients was rewarded a few minutes later.

“I have know several versions of the man who walks next to me. You were my first captain, a lifetime ago. And during a personally trying time, early during my career, you were there for me, in a way only a human could be. We remained close until an accident took your career.” Spock suppressed the shiver and the grief of what had become of his friend and captain, “I will not speak of it, you have suffered enough in this version. I am gladdened to see you so whole, none the less.”

Pike blamed the cool air on the shiver that ran through him, not the dread that his current state, was considered whole. “I’m not sure I want to know then.”

“You chose to know once, I expect if given the same set of circumstances of that time, you would again.”

“So is that why you asked to walk in the park with me?”

Spock let the smile only a few knew he was capable of, show, “I simply desired the company of an old friend.”

“Emphasis on the old,” Pike grumbled, forgetting the enhanced hearing that even a very old Vulcan retained. 

Spock stopped and set a hand on each shoulder of the admiral’s shoulders before solemnly saying, “Never, Christopher, you are and shall always be eternally young to me.”


End file.
